


Jungle Adventures

by Ll0ydMGarmad0n (Kittycraft)



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Forest Sex, Forests, Gay, Gay Sex, I Tried, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycraft/pseuds/Ll0ydMGarmad0n
Summary: The Junko Jungle has a history for paranormal activity, but what if it also produced something that made certain hormones go wild
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Morro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Jungle Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxghostspromisexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxghostspromisexX/gifts).



> first one will be morryd of coarse

"Why have you called this emergency meeting Sensei?" I asked, as we all walked outside.

"Garmadon sus" JKJKJK

"Why have you called a meeting Sensei?" I asked as we all walked outside.

"Pixal and I have discovered the location of the universal crystal-" He pulled out a map and pointed to a jungle with a blue circle marked around it, "-It's in the Junko Jungle."

"But Sensei you still have not informed us of the crystal's powers yet" Zane stated.

"Yea, what's so special about this crystal?" Cole asked as he leaned on the golden dragon statue.

"It has the ability to open rifts through universes, it can be dangerous if handled with bad intentions. This is why I'm sending you to retrieve it. The forest you are traveling to has a history of paranormal activity-"

"W-Wait, you mean like...ghosts?!" Jay squeaked, shuffling behind Cole and placing his hands on Cole's shoulders, "Or like spirits and haunted dolls"

"Jay this is why we didn't want you to watch child's play" Cole sighed.

"Don't worry we'll do it Sensei" I said, grabbing the map and putting it into my pocket.

"Due to the forest's history, I'll be having Morro assist you"

I couldn't help my smile as Sensei said that he had decided not to join our group which disappointed me since I was hoping we could fight alongside each other. I wonder if he-

"You guys will meet at the Jungle's opening"

We packed some snacks and flashlights along with our weapons.

\-----

"I wonder if any ghost inhabit these forests"

"I doubt it, it's rare for a deceased to not be sent to the cursed or departed realm"

"So you're saying there's a possibility?"

"Yes but-"

I tuned out Morro and Zane's conversation, reaching for the map in my pocket, but it was full of mud and when I pulled out the map, it was covered in mud and soaked.

I stopped walking and facepalmed, turning to the group behind me.

"Guys, there's a slight problem"

"What is it?" 

"What's wrong?"

"Don't tell me we're lo-"

"LLOYD ARE WE LOST?!"

I showed them the ruined map, "Yea… we're lost"

Cole had to go and help Jay who was hyperventilating by a tree, while Kai tried to help Zane locate something that could help locate us.

I ran my hands through my hair, closing my eyes trying to calm down.

"How did that even happen" 

I flinched as Morro's voice sounded beside me.

"Jay and I tripped and fell into a mud bank"

"Sheesh, you two are klutzes" He sighed

"Whatevs, we should probably set up camp and get some rest"

"WAIT WE HAVE TO SLEEP HERE?" Jay yelled, before walking over, gripping onto my shoulders and shaking me, "WHAT IF SOMETHING EATS US!?"

I grabbed jays arms and pried them off my shoulders, "Nothings going to happen, we'll take shifts"

"The subs are fighting" Kai whispered, followed by Cole and Morro's snickers.

"Sub?" Zane asked confused, causing Kai to facepalm.

\-----

I stuffed another marshmallow in my face, swatting Jay's hands away from my delicacy, causing him to grumble and eat his Doritos.

Kai stayed close to Cole, insisting he wasn't scared but refusing to leave Cole's side.

A breeze passed by causing us all to tremble, I cursed for not bringing my hoodie along, watching as Jay cuddled next to Kai for warmth. I could hear a muffled no homo coming from jay.

Morro walked over and sat by me, sneakily grabbing one of my marshmallows and putting it into his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?"

"That's miiiine" I whined, before grabbing the bag and closing it.

"Aww man I liked seeing your face stuffed"

"Morro that sounds, so so wrong"

He chuckled in response and glanced over at the foursome on the other side of the fire.

"Care to hear a ghost story?" Morro asked the group.

"If it'll make time go by faster then sure" Cole sighed, attempting to get comfortable with kai holding onto him.

"As you know the Junko Jungle has a few ghost stories hidden behind it, but before it was a jungle it used to be a simple ranch. According to legend, the ranch was once owned by a wealthy bachelor named Don Antonio Feliz, who lived there with his niece Petranilla in the mid-1800s. When the Don died of smallpox in 1863, he left the entire ranch to a local politician—and nothing for his niece. Petranilla, unpleased with the lack of inheritance, cursed the entire ranch, declaring: "The wrath of heaven and the vengeance of hell shall fall upon this place.” Over the next few decades, horrible fates like mysterious deaths and crop fired, befell every subsequent owner of the property. Along with some modern-day murders and satanic cult rituals taking place. Due to the cursed the ranch was abandoned and became overgrown, causing it to expand and be renamed the Junko Jungle"

I shivered as a cold breeze passed, causing Cole, Jay, and Kai to huddle together for warmth and comfort.

"That was an intriguing story Morro, perhaps you can share more of the Forests histo-"

"HAHA, S-Shouldn't we be getting rest?" Jay asked, cutting off Zane.

"I will try to make a note of the area, since Lloyd and Morro have volunteered to take the first shift" Zane stated before walking off into the dense forests.

"No zane you're going to get attacked by scary specters come backkkkk!" Jay exaggerated, causing Cole to calm him down once again.

"Where are you going?" I asked Morro as he stood up.

"To make another fire nearby so we don't disturb them" He answered, dusting himself off before grabbing a few sticks and kindling.

We walked over enough so that the fire wouldn't bother them, but we were still able to see them since I had cut a clearing through thick vines.

I set my hand on the kindling before a small green fire began to grow, I sighed relieve since it was getting really cold.

"I don't get it"

"Get what?"

"Why everything you do is green"

I opened my mouth to argue except I wasn't sure either, and I was left dumbstruck.

"You don't know either, do you?"

"Nope"

\-----

"Hey Morro, was what you said true? About the forest"

"Aww, are you scared~?" Morro chuckled, before laughing.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, before another shiver tingled throughout my whole body.

Suddenly I felt Morro sitting beside me, he placed his hand on my head and gently placed it on his shoulder, I shifted closer to him to get in a more comfortable position.

He started playing with my hair and it was silent for a few seconds, before I said something.

"You need your own color scheme"

"Nya and Jay are both Blue"

"Fair point but she wears more grey with blue as the detail"

"Dark green and lime are two different colors"

"Oh really? What are you the color...uh…the color nerd?"

"Lloyd no, it- you ruined it"

"Damn thought I had something"

He chuckled, as I smiled, until I felt him shiver.

We burst out into laughter at his little Frozen joke, his hand parted from my head and I decided to move up into his lap. I rested my back into his chest and my head on his shoulder resulting in me hearing his breathing right next to my ear.

His hands rested on my things and my breathing hitched as he started rubbing slow circles along the top.

"I can't believe this"

"What?"

"I’m practically cockwarming you” I said, my face heating up at the position we were in.

"Kinda, but I wouldn’t mind the real thing～"

His hands slowly traveled down to my inner thighs, causing me to shudder, since they were really sensitive. He started rubbing along there, my breathing hitched every time he came close to my semi.

"Morro-" I groaned, feeling his hard arousal under me, I slowly grinded back on him.

He muttered out a curse before squeezing my thighs, causing me to let out a squeak.

"Cute～"

"I am n-not cute"

"hehe Alright then"

His hands travelled up my torso before passing along my hardening nipples, I let out a soft moan before he rubbed them. Causing me to cover my mouth in order to not alarm the others.

Morro started kissing along my neck and untying my gi, my breathing became heavier and my legs were trembling with anticipation.

I squirmed when his cold hands came into contact with my bare skin, I usually only wear my underwear under my gi since it's more breathable that way.

The sides of my gi fell to my sides, leaving my torso exposed before his hands rested on my waist.

"You like this?" He purred.

I nodded, "P-Please don't stop"

"Please me first" He whispered into my ear causing me to shudder.

I got off of his lap, facing him before settling my face between his legs, as I pulled down his pants. His hard throbbing cock came into view as I wrapped my hands around it, hiding how impressed I was with his size.

I slowly took his girth into my mouth, rubbing my tongue around the tip, bed taking more into my mouth, continuing to rub my tongue against him.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and tried to keep silent but I could hear him grunting. I raised my head, and tan my tongue from the base to the tip, before bobbing my head on his dick.

"Shit Lloyd- you're good at this" Morro moaned, before pulling my head off of him by my hair, causing me to wince.

"Are you sure you want this Lloyd? Once i start i won't be able to stop" He growled, eyeing me up and down.

I leaned forwards pressing my lips against his, another growl escaping him before he kissed back, gripping onto my hips and picking me up swiftly. Causing me to gasp and he took the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth.

He rested me on a tree, the moss growing on it softening the usually rough tree trunk. Morro kicked off his pants and lined himself up with me, before roughly entering me. 

I covered my mouth, a muffled curse escaping me as Morro stayed still for a while before slowly thrusting into me.

"Nghh- Morro what're you doing-"

"What do you mean~?"

"Morro please go faster"

"Hmm?"

"Morro please, i need you go faster, fUCK-"

I rested my hands on his shoulders as he pounded into me, his thrust becoming more intense as he found my prostate. His lips pressed against mine trying to keep me quiet as my moans became louder.

He reached down to jerk me off, gently squeezing the base before I finished on his hand, my legs quivering in ecstasy.

"Fuck Lloyd, I- sHIT!"

I felt his dick twitch inside me as he cummed inside of me, thrusting into me a few times before pulling out and placing me on the ground gently.

"Morro…"

"Yea?"

"Fuck you" I joked, as he helped me dress myself.

"Hehe, I love you too shrimp"

There will be a more


End file.
